


Rosy Cheeks

by Shelbazoidz



Series: Time in a Tree [15]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F, Flogging, Rope Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 07:55:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18752209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shelbazoidz/pseuds/Shelbazoidz
Summary: “You see them whip skills?”“Yeah gives me an idea for date night.”Who knew two simple phrases could start something so fun.





	Rosy Cheeks

**Author's Note:**

> At this point the writers are honestly trying to kill us with this Avalance content bruh. I nearly fell out of my chair when Ava and Sara said that mess. Jesus christ. But those statements put into action had to be made into a story. I was listening to Focus by H.E.R. when I wrote this initally so that's the song for this story.

Ava stood outside the shop for what was probably too long. She should have brought Sara with her but she wanted it to be a surprise. Besides she was a strong woman, this should be a piece of cake. With one final breath she pushed the door open, walking into the store. She could have easily just done this online but she wanted to feel what she was going to buy. 

“Hello! Welcome! If you need any help just let me know.” The young woman working behind the counter greeted. Ava nodded giving her a light smile as she walked past the first few isles and racks of leather apparel. The  smell of leather and a few essential oils that were burning in different locations filled her nose as she walked around. Her fingers ran over a particularly interesting looking leather corset, the material feeling good on her skin. She shook her head, that’s not what she was here for but maybe a in future adventure she’d look more into it. She’d already done her fair share of googling the past week before deciding to come to the shop. She walked deeper into the store, passing their selection of sex toys before finding what she wanted. They had their fair share of whips and floggers, her eyes roaming the various options in front of her. 

 

“Need some help?” A deep voice floated over.  Ava looked at him eyes darting to the name tag on his chest that read ,’Ethan’.

“Ahh maybe? Not sure.” Ava’s brows creased as she looked back to the wall of options. 

“That sounds like a yes.” He said and they both laughed lightly. 

“Okay maybe I need some help.” Ava admitted. 

“Do you have anything particular in mind?”

“Something like that one, but I don’t want it to be too intense.” She said pointing to one of the rubber floggers. 

“Those are good, might be a bit much for beginners.” He nodded. 

“We’ve done other impact stuff before but this might be a step up.” Ava couldn’t believe she was having this conversation casually with a stranger. Sara really had been rubbing off on her.  

“Hmm well in that case how about this one.” He handed her one that was  shorter than the one she had initially pointed at. It felt well weighted and good in her hands, she ran some of the  tendrils over her forearm deciding she liked the feel of leather better. They talked a bit more about what they were looking for and a few more options but she went with the one he initially showed her. She picked out the same model but with a blue and black coloration. She handed the woman at the counter her debit card, the price of the flogger was kind of high but she wanted it to be the best quality. She thanked both of them for the help before heading back home. ‘

 

“Hey babe!” Ava heard as she walked into their apartment. 

“Hey!” She set the bag down before pulling Sara into a quick kiss. “Are you cooking?” She asked with raised brows. It was a rarity that Sara ever cooked by herself. The first time she tried to make something alone in the apartment it ended with the fire alarm going off. But through a few lessons with Ava and the power of the internet she’d gotten pretty good at it. 

“Yeah, I may have watched an absurd amount of food network today.” Sara shrugged as she slid the chopped garlic into the saute pan. 

“It smells really good.” Ava kissed her temple before taking her jacket off, hanging it up. 

“What’d you get?” Sara pointed to the bag with the wooden spoon she was holding. 

“A surprise.” Ava grinned.

“Ooo I’m interested.” 

“Check it out.” Ava said pushing the bag across the counter. Sara looked at it with curiosity for a moment, before slowly opening it. She  pulled out the leather flogger, her eyebrows shooting up. “I know date night is in a few days so I figured this would be fun? Do you like it?”

“I really like it.” Sara said smoothly, turning it in her hands.    

“I’m welcome to either but I kind of want you to use it on me.” Ava said with a bit of hesitation. 

“That can be arranged.” Sara said with a smirk, lifting Ava's Chin up with the end of the flogger. Ava’s blush deepened, she’d been all good until Sara took that familiar tone. That tone that always made her putty in Sara’s hands.

“How much longer do we have til dinner?”

“I was gonna let the sauce simmer for 40 minutes so we have sometime.” Sara cocked her brow with a sly smile playing on her lips. 

“Good.” Ava said with a smile taking Sara’s hand, leading her up to their bedroom. 

 

The next few days past swiftly through their chaotic lives but they allowed themselves to put it on pause for date night. The casual time to relax and just let themselves be a couple for a while was always nice.This time around it was Sara’s turn to choose what they were going to do. Sara had found these 3D laser cut wooden [puzzles](https://www.amazon.com/Rolife-Wooden-Assembly-Puzzle-Adults/dp/B07FNJ1T11/ref=pd_cp_21_1?pd_rd_w=raYj8&pf_rd_p=ef4dc990-a9ca-4945-ae0b-f8d549198ed6&pf_rd_r=PKTQRM1YTZN72EZ74EA3&pd_rd_r=04f8df43-711d-11e9-8ad6-676656a66066&pd_rd_wg=b9oAV&pd_rd_i=B07FNJ1T11&psc=1&refRID=PKTQRM1YTZN72EZ74EA3) in the store and excitedly asked Ava if they could do them for the next date night. Ava was one of the few people who knew how much Sara loved puzzles, she found it absolutely adorable how excited Sara got over them. It was always a good way for Sara to give her brain a break from the stress and just focus on something she enjoyed. They now found themselves sitting on the floor of their apartment, both taking peeks at the directions as they built their puzzles. Sara had picked out one that was a wolf and Ava chose the elephant. They figured it would be a lot easier than it actually was. Sara chuckled as she watched Ava curse under her breath when she realized she put something together wrong. 

“You good over there?” Sara asked as she clicked two pieces together, her wooden wolf looking close to being done. 

“Yeah I’m just kind of struggling.” Her brows were scrunched together as she looked at the directions once again. “These pieces are so small!” She tossed her hands up. 

“You’re almost done, don’t get mad.” Sara laughed while Ava continued to grumble at the small parts.

“Next time we’re gonna do something that’s not gonna give me a migraine.” 

“Aww do you not like it that much.” Sara gave her a playful hurt expression. 

“No no I like it, it’s just hard. Now stop giving me those puppy dog eyes.” Ava leaned over kissing her cheek.

“I’ll give you one better.” Sara smiled tossing a leg over Ava so she could sit in her lap. Ava’s hands coming up to grip her ass. Sara ground forward on her lap letting out a low hum.

“What about our very fun puzzles?” Ava smirked as Sara’s lips ghosted over her’s.

“We’ll finish em later.” Sara whispered before pressing their lips together. Ava worked off Sara’s shirt and bra, her hands coming up to cup one of Sara’s breast. Sara shuttered above her as Ava’s thumb teased her nipple. Her tongue swiped at Ava’s bottom lip before giving it a playful bite. Ava let out a soft moan at the sting, her brain remembering the flogger upstairs. They breathlessly pulled apart before Ava spoke. 

“Wanna take this up stairs? We could-” Ava chewed her lip for a moment as Sara raised a curious brow. “We could use the thing I just bought.” She flushed and Sara smiled at her. Even after all the things they've done to one another she still found Ava's shyness adorable. 

“Let’s go.” With linked hands they both happily ascended the stairs. Sara backed her up until she was standing in front of the bed before slowly starting to undress her. She took her time taking each article of clothing, worshipping each new patch of exposed skin. Once Ava was fully naked, Sara kissed her cheek before going to get a few things. Sara grabbed their favorite violet colored hemp rope, walking over to a visibly excited Ava. 

 

She expertly tied the rope around Ava’s clasped hands, Ava wordlessly wiggling her fingers letting Sara know the knots weren’t too tight. With a smirk she tossed Ava onto the bed, quickly crawling on top of her. Her lips ghosting over Ava’s as she tied the rest of the rope to the headboard. Before Ava even got the chance to grind up into her, she crawled back off. She stood over the bed gazing down at Ava, her cheeks were flushed as her chest moved up and down in anticipation. Sara’s topless appearance and hooded eyes sent tingles through Ava’s body. Sara went into one of their bottom drawers, slowly pulling out the flogger. Ava let out a breath as she ran the tendrils over her sensitive skin. The cool leather leaving goosebumps in their path. 

“Turn over.” Sara’s voice ordered. Ava rolled over as quickly as she could without the full use of her hands. The leather returned to her body, running slowly over her again. The material running down her spine and over the curve of her ass. 

“Safe word?” Sara asked smoothly, Ava was too preoccupied with the sensations to answer. She was snapped back by a swift slap to her ass from Sara’s hand.

“Ah! Sorry. Its Beebo.” They had picked a word that they knew would never be uttered during any sexual activities they were having, unless someone seriously fucked with the timeline.

“Good. Now I want you to relax.” Sara whispered into her ear, running the flogger up Ava’s leg. It hit the back of her knee making Ava let out a sudden giggle. “Ticklish are we?” Sara smiled repeating the action.

“N-no.” Ava tried to get out but Sara did it again making her laugh. With a hum of laughter Sara moved her way back up before giving a testing flick of her wrist. The sudden contact made Ava jump in more surprise than pain.

“How’d that feel?” Sara asked as she soothed Ava’s skin with the light touches from the leather.

“Good. Keep going.” Ava sighed out.

 

“Hmm I’m pretty sure I’m the one giving the orders here.” Sara gave Ava another smack with a bit more force. Ava’s breath hitched as the force behind each hit escalated. The bite from each lash on her ass and back of her thighs had her biting down on her lip. The mixture of pleasure and pain was making her head swim, she was a little embarrassed at how turned on she was from this. Sara used her hand to run up Ava’s inner thigh, smirking at the wetness she found when she reached Ava’s center. Ava shamelessly ground down onto her fingers as Sara swirled her thumb over her clit. Ava was panting as she neared the edge but Sara removed her hand before giving her a harder smack. Ava’s arms flexed in the restraints and she let out a poorly contained moan. 

“You like that baby?” Sara brought the flogger down onto Ava’s ass again. 

“Fuck!” Ava called out breathless. “Yes.” She nodded into the sheets. Sara twisted the ends of the flogger around her hands before flicking it across Ava’s ass that was now a wonderful shade of pink. She moved her fingers back to Ava’s dripping center, building her up to her peak before stopping once more. Ava let out a frustrated groan much to Sara’s amusement. The sting of each hit was growing more and more intense, making her let out a noise at each flick. Sara could tell she was reaching her limit so after one last hard smack she decided Ava deserved a reward for being so good. She went back to their drawer to grab their wand vibrator.

 

Sara lifted Ava’s hips just enough to press the head of the wand to Ava’s clit. Ava’s whole body tensed as soon as she clicked it on. The vibrations sending Ava into her first orgasm as she thrashed on the bed. Sara held the vibrator in place but didn’t remove it. She tossed the flogger onto the bed so she could push two fingers into Ava. Ava let out a string of curses as Sara slowly started fucking her. Hooking her fingers forward she pressed her body against Ava’s, feeling her walls start to flutter. She clicked up the intensity of the vibrations, pushing her fingers faster. Ava came again with a scream, pressing her face into the sheets as she panted. She let out a few whimpers as the sensations from the vibrator became to much. Sara clicked it off before removing it, trailing kisses up Ava’s back. She undid the tie on Ava’s hands, massaging the tense digits for a moment. 

“You okay Aves?” Sara asked as she kissed her shoulder blade. 

“Mmmhmm.” Ava sighed with a lazy smile on her face. Sara smiled back at her, hopping off the bed to grab some aloe from the bathroom. Coming back she squirted some into her hands before running them lightly over the marks on Ava’s ass and thighs. The soothing liquid felt fantastic on her heated skin, making her melt furter into the bed. “Thank you.” Ava mumbled into the pillow.

“My pleasure. I love taking care of you.” Sara cooed as she worked her hands up the rest of Ava’s body, relaxing her tense muscles. Once Ava could feel her body again she rolled over so she could give Sara a proper kiss. She tossed her leg over Sara’s middle as they laid in the bed leisurely making out as Sara cupped one of her cheeks.

“I really really liked that.” Ava said with a light blush to her cheeks. 

“Me too.” She smiled. “Let’s add it to the list of things Ava really really likes then.” Sara grinned, pulling a giggling Ava back in for another soft kiss. 

**Author's Note:**

> I want y'all to know I went back and forth on who was gonna be the sub in this. That statement in the episode was pretty open ended (to me at least, but I'm also an idiot so who knows). I hope you guys liked it! Also those 3D puzzles are fucking awesome!


End file.
